Memoria
by DragonCrazy
Summary: AU. Two timelines intertwine. Marauder and Next Gen.
1. Chapter 1

Normal- James Sirius Potter

_Italics- James Potter_

**Bold- Both timelines**

* * *

**The compartment door slid open.**

**"Hi, can we sit here?"**

James grinned at them.

_James and Sirius grinned at them._

**"Sure, why not?"**

"My name's James Sirius Potter," said James mischieviously.

_"James Potter, at your service! Or maybe not," said James, smirking cockily._

"Do you like Quidditch?" said James, eyeing them warily.

_"Which team do you support?" said James, eyeing them warily._

**"Actually, before you answer that, what's your name?" asked James.**

Two of the three boys who had come into James' compartment rolled their eyes.

_The two boys who had come into James' compartment stared at him._

"A Quidditch freak, huh? Oh, and my name's Alvaro," said the blonde with blue eyes.

"_P-Peter," stuttered the blonde with blue eyes._

"My name is Conall," said the boy with light brown hair and amber eyes.

"_Remus," muttered the boy with light brown hair and amber eyes._

"I love Quidditch! Oh, my name's Albert," said the boy with the black hair and stormy gray eyes.

_The boy sitting next to James introduced himself. "Sirius," smirked Sirius, his gray eyes gleaming silver in_ _the sunlight._

James grinned at Albert. "Excellent! What position do you play?"

_James turned to Sirius. "What position do you play?"_

Albert grinned back. **"Beater. You?"**

_Sirius smirked. "_**Beater. You?"**

**"Chaser, the best position."**

Albert snorted. **"Sure it is."**

_Sirius snorted_. **"Sure it is."**

**"Oh, be quiet."**

"**So, where do you want to be Sorted?" asked James.**

"**I don't know, maybe Ravenclaw," **said Conall.

"**I don't know, maybe Ravenclaw," **_said Remus._

"**I'm not sure yet," **said Alvaro.

"**I'm not sure yet," **_said Peter. "Maybe Hufflepuff?"_

"**I am so going to Gryffindor," **declared Albert.

"**I am so going to Gryffindor," **_said Sirius gleefully. "Imagine the looks on my family's faces!"_

"I want to go to Gryffindor too!" said James excitedly. "I wish all of you were in Gryffindor too."

"_Sorry, mate, can't really imagine it, since I don't know your family," said James ruefully. "Sorry."_

"Maybe," said Conall.

_Sirius shrugged. "It's okay. You're lucky."_

"I know it!" said James.

"_So, anyone want to go and get some candy?" asked James._

Albert stood up. "Ooh! It's the trolley!" He seemingly conjured a money bag full of Galleons from nowhere.

"_I'll buy the treats," said Sirius easily, seemingly conjuring a money bag full of Galleons from thin air. "This is probably the first time my relatives are actually useful for something other than persecuting Muggle-borns."_

"Okay, so what do you want?" asked Albert, ignoring the boys' protests.

"_What do you lot want?" asked Sirius, the other boys' protests falling on deaf ears._

**One by one, they gave up. **"Twenty Chocolate Cauldrons," requested Conall.

**One by one, they gave up. **_**"**__Twenty Chocolate Frogs please," requested Remus._

"I suppose I'll get Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans," said Alvaro thoughtfully.

"_Erm, I'll have five Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," mumbled Peter._

"Thirty War Chocolate Frogs, I love those," ordered James.

"_Thirty Pumpkin Pasties, they're delicious," ordered James._

Albert got up and went outside to order everything.

_Sirius smirked at them and ran off to find the trolley._

**Two hours later, James spotted the castle.**

"**Guys! We're here."**

* * *

"Faol, Conall!"

"_Lupin, Remus!"_

"Klein, Alvaro!"

"_Pettigrew, Peter!"_

"Noir, Albert!"

"_Black, Sirius!"_

"**Potter, James!"**

"…**Gryffindor!"**

"…**Gryffindor!"**

"**Gryffindor!"**

"…**Gryffindor!"**

"**Gryffindor!"**

"**Gryffindor!"**

"**Gryffindor!"**

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_No need to ask what House I'm in._

_The answer is… Slytherin!_

_Don't worry, just joking. Ugh, Merlin forbid something like that happen._

_If something like that DID happen, I'd probably prank them to death, then come back home_

_So, back to my Sorting._

_Obviously, I was Sorted into Gryffindor. I also got three new friends!_

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius has gray eyes and black hair, Remus has amber (I swear, he really does!) eyes and light brown hair, and Peter has blonde hair and blue eyes. I'll give you a more detailed letter about them when I don't feel like collapsing. _

_Hope you're doing okay,_

_James_

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got into Gryffindor!

The common room is absolutely amazing, but the older kids are a bit mean, is it universal?

Also, I've got three new friends: Albert Noir, Conall Faol, and Alvaro Klein.

Albert has long black hair and gray eyes, Conall has light brown hair and amber/pale gold eyes, and Alvaro has blonde hair and blue eyes. I probably should describe them a bit more, but I feel exhausted.

Hope Lily and Albus are doing okay (don't tell Al that I asked),

James

* * *

Harry Potter paled when he got to the part describing James' friends. "Gin…"

Ginny Potter looked up. "Yeah, Harry?"

"Is it just me, or does Albert, Conall, and Alvaro sound like… well… the Marauders," said Harry quietly.

Ginny looked at him. "Explain."

"'Albert' means noble and bright, 'Conall' means noble wolf, and 'Alvaro' means guardian."

"Oh… I see what you mean. You're scared that they'll end up like the Marauders, aren't you?" said Ginny.

"Sirius was imprisoned for a deed he didn't do, Remus lost three of his best friends, Peter betrayed his best friends, and James… died. What if that happens to them?"

"Don't be paranoid, Harry, they won't end up like that. It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence," snapped Ginny, her face growing pale.

"Noir means black, Faol means wolf, Klein means small…" muttered Harry.

"Stop," growled Ginny. "There isn't a Dark Lord or Lady to kill them. It's probably just a coincidence."

* * *

Later, curled up in her bed, Ginny read the last few sentences of the book she was reading.

"_There is no such thing as a coincidence," whispered Fate. "Remember this always…"_

"_History repeats itself."_

Ginny slammed the book closed, her face going white.

"Just a coincidence. Just a coincidence."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it... If you don't, it's just something I made up in my spare time anyway. No hard feelings. Though, it did take me a seriously long time to find the names...**

**Again, this is AU. I doubt this actually happened.**

**I might do 2nd year, 3rd year, etc, but I'm not sure yet. I'll do them when I want to.**

**If you find any grammar/spelling errors, please don't hesitate to tell me! I hate it when there are too many errors in a story.**

**-Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal- James Sirius Potter

_Italics- James Potter_

**Bold- Both**

* * *

"Ugh, why do we have so much homework? It's only the first day!" complained Albert.

"_Why do we have so much homework? I mean, we have so much homework it should be considered_ _abuse!" shouted Sirius, throwing down his quill in disgust._

Conall rolled his eyes. "If you're like this now, I'd hate to see you when we're in our O.W.L. year."

_A fifth-year Gryffindor glared daggers at Sirius. "Just wait until you're in your O.W.L. year, you ungrateful_ _firstie," he snapped._

"If we get this much during O.W.L. year, I'll suffocate from the sheer amount of homework in our dorm," said Alvaro, slamming his textbook closed.

_Sirius stuck out his tongue at him. "Whatever." He turned to James. "Hey, Jamesie-" he lowered his voice "-want to go out and_ _explore?"_

Albert followed Alvaro's lead and slammed his textbook closed as well. "That's it-" Albert lowered his voice "-let's go out and explore the castle."

_Remus heard and glared at Sirius. "No way! It's past curfew!"_

Conall rolled his eyes. "It's past curfew, you idiot. Besides, you still have to do your two-foot essay on Goblin Wars."

_Sirius smirked. "So? Let's go find the kitchens!"_

Albert scowled. "To heck with homework. Let's go! Pleeeeeeaaaase?"

_Peter piped up. "Ooh, I want to see the kitchens too!"_

Alvaro grinned. "I want to find the kitchens everyone's been talking about!"

**James widened his eyes. "I just forgot! I'll show you in the dorm, c'mon."**

**They all rushed into their dorms.**

**James pulled out a silvery cloak. "My dad gave me an Invisibility Cloak."**

_Remus and Sirius gaped at him. "No. Way. Not even my family has one of those!" exclaimed Sirius._

All three boys gasped. "Do you know how rare they are?" said Conall in a hushed voice.

"_Ha, proof that the Potters are better than the Blacks!" said James triumphantly._

"My dad said that it's been passed down for generations. Apparently, the eldest male Potter inherits it," explained James.

"_The Potters are better than the Blacks even without a cloak that makes them invisible," Sirius said_ _bitterly._

"That's so cool!" whispered Alvaro.

"_Sorry, mate. Besides, maybe it's for the best. Imagine your cousin, Trixie, with a cloak like this," said_ _James, half joking._

"So, let's go out, men!" cheered Albert.

_Sirius shuddered. "The Muggle population would be wiped out. Well, anyway, let's go and find the_ _kitchens!"_

**They threw on the cloak and slipped out the common room.**

* * *

"This place is so dark at night," whispered James.

"_It's so dark," whimpered Peter._

"Well, James, usually, things are really dark at night," said Alvaro sarcastically.

"_Peter, it's NIGHT-TIME," hissed Sirius, rolling his eyes._

James scowled at Alvaro. "I know that. It's just that it looks so different."

_Peter whimpered something that sounded like "I'm scared of the dark" and fell silent._

"So, Albert, any idea where the kitchens are?" asked Conall while looking for the infamous Mrs. Norris the Second.

"_Sirius, do you even have any idea where the kitchens are?" hissed Remus, looking for incoming prefects_ _and teachers._

"Erm… Weelll…" said Albert nervously, shuffling under the cloak.

"_I was hoping that we would stumble on it while exploring the castle," said Sirius breezily._

Conall face-palmed. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

_Remus stopped, forcing the others to stop as well. "What?!"_

"Of course I do!" snapped Albert. "Uh… Since the Hufflepuffs are pudgy, maybe the kitchens are near their common room?"

"_More exciting that way," said Sirius mischievously._

James rolled his eyes. "You know, that would be amazing logic… If we knew where the Hufflepuff common room was," he said sarcastically.

_Remus growled and started walking, forcing the others to do the same again. "I am going to throw you_ _off the Astronomy Tower or something."_

"Well then, maybe we could-" Before Albert could finish, Conall yelped and shushed him

_Sirius smirked. "Sure you would, Remu- OUCH!" He tripped before he could finish._

Albert froze. "What. Is. It," he whispered slowly. Two glowing yellow eyes answered him.

_James looked concerned. "Are you okay, Sirius? What happened?" Suddenly, he heard a hiss._

Conall looked petrified. "Mrs. Norris."

_James turned slowly, and found himself looking at a brown cat._

Mrs. Norris the Second hissed, her back arching. Suddenly, they heard a voice cackling,"A student out of bed, my pretty?"

"_James, isn't it that cat the new caretaker had with him?" whispered Peter, looking terrified._

"Oh Merlin, why?" moaned Alvaro. "It's Filch…" breathed Conall.

"_Her name's Mrs. Norris. Filch loves his cat, which means…" Before Remus could finish, a voice_ _screeched, "Did you find a student out of bed, my pretty?"_

**All four of them looked at each other. After a few seconds, James broke the silence. "Run."**

**As best as they could, they ran/shuffled to the common room under the cloak.**

"**Run, run, run! Faster!" panted James. "If we get caught, Filch is going to give us detention!"**

Alvaro looked over his shoulder, and paled. "Filch is behind us. Not within hearing distance, but if he comes a foot closer…"

"_Sirius, how far away is Filch?" asked James, trying to urge Peter to run faster. Sirius looked backed and_ _groaned quietly. "If he comes half a foot closer, he'll be able to hear us." _

**James cursed. "Can any of you remember how to get back to the common room?"**

Alvaro, Albert, and Conall shook their heads. "No, we took way too many twists and turns," admitted Conall.

_Sirius, Remus, and Peter shook their heads. "It's only our first day, Potter, we can't remember how to get_ _to our common room that quickly!" snapped Sirius._

**James widened his eyes as he spotted a prefect with a red and gold crest on his robes going back to his common room from patrol. "Shh! It's a Gryffindor prefect. Since none of us can find our way back,** **let's follow him," whispered James.**

Alvaro gaped at him. "That's brilliant! We all need to be quiet, though."

_Remus nodded. "Finally, someone who's actually sane for once."_

**They trailed the prefect for a while, then slipped into the common room with him. As the prefect closed the hole, they could hear Filch yelling about "hanging those little beasts by their thumbs! Oh, that'd show them!"**

**They tiptoed up to their dorm and collapsed on their beds.**

"Albert, I am never going exploring with you again," groaned Conall.

"_I am going to kill you, Sirius," snapped Remus._

**James looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think that was pretty fun. Except for, y'know, almost being killed by Filch."**

Alvaro stared at him. "He's gone mental," he said in awe.

_Peter moaned. "I STILL have to do my essay! And that was downright terrifying, not fun! Are you_ _crazy?"_

"**I am not!"**

* * *

**A/N: Uh, to clear up some confusion:**

**nymphXdora has told me that it's a little strange that Harry knows what the names mean right from the top of his head. Well, I was thinking that since Harry is an Auror, he probably had to get some education on other languages so that he could do... Auror stuff better.**

**Bold writing means that it happened in BOTH timelines, so I didn't bother to write the same thing twice. Again, if it's bold, it means it happened in both timelines. (if it's in bold, but there's more that's not the same, I'll just write it twice)**

**I was ACTUALLY planning on doing one for each year, but I changed my mind.**

**I proof-read all my chapters before posting, but if I missed something, please don't hesititate to tell me.**

**-Dragon**


End file.
